The Purpose I was looking for
by Wolves1990
Summary: Every1 has a purpose in life but i haven't found it. I can't even remember my past. Why is it so hard to find my purpose, is it because of my missing memories or something else? SesshomaruOC Rest of summary in profile
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Inuyasha. I do however own Ookami and Yaru who is based on my best friend

Hope you enjoy

* * *

They say look to the future it'll be better but is that actually going to be true? So far I have lived a couple centuries and the future doesn't look like its getting better. Actually it seems to be getting worse. Especially because of the jewel of the four souls or more commonly know as the Shikon jewel shards but luckily the main evil person Naraku is dead finally. There is still the problem of two idiot brothers fighting. I don't know them but I get pissed when I hear the advents of what they've done. One is lord of the Western lands who is a dog demon called Sesshomaru while the other is a half demon called Inuyasha. Whenever they cross paths they always manage to get into a fight against each other which always ends with damage to the surrounding areas. Seriously those two need to get another hobby, rather then trying to kill each other repetitively. My name is Ookami Yama and I am a wolf demon. I don't exactly look like a full demon or even a wolf demon at that but I don't care. I'm currently staying with my best friend Yaru and her husband Cloud. She found her answer in life and what she wants for the future. She found Cloud while we were travelling together. They both kind of fell for each other and they both found out they were vampires. It was so weird when Cloud joined us because I felt left out but I was happy she found what she was searching for. 

"Hey Yaru, I think I'll leave today," yawned Ookami while walking into the dining room

"Ok but are you sure you want to leave today?" asked Yaru

"Yes I have overstayed for far too long," stated Ookami

"No you haven't, you're not inconvenience to us," stated Yaru

"Yes I am and anyway you and Cloud need alone time. You guys have been really generous to me and I appreciate it a lot but I'm still searching for my purpose," stated Ookami

Cloud entered the room and smile which showed a bit of his fangs. Yaru looked up and smiled at her husband which also showed a bit of her fangs. Ookami laughed at them. She then hugged both of them.

"I'm guessing you're leaving today. You know you don't have to," stated Cloud

"I already told her but she is stubborn as ever," sighed Yaru

"So are you but anyway I need to travel while you two need some alone time. That and I have to get away from you two and your weird set up schemes," sighed Ookami

"Wolfy we were only trying to help," stated Yaru

"Sorry about some of them. They were pretty much all bad weren't they?" laughed Cloud

"Yep and it wouldn't be funny if you had to sit there listening to half of them," sighed an annoyed Ookami

"Well we had a feeling you were leaving today so we got you these," stated Yaru while handing over two swords

One had a bat with black feathery wing on the sheath and handle. The other had a running wolf on the sheath and handle. Ookami looked up and saw them smiling. Ookami ran up and hugged them both.

"You know you shouldn't have," stated Ookami

"We know but we figured these would keep you safe at least for a while," stated Cloud and Yaru

"Yeah, yeah I'm not that bad and anyway you're acting like my parents. I'll be fine and you two better stay alive or I'm resurrecting you two and then hurting you," stated Ookami

"Yeah we will," laughed Yaru

"Good see you when I can," said Ookami while slinging her bag over her shoulders and placing the swords on her hips.

Ookami walked out into the forest and started walking away. She walked for half a day and came across another forest that gave off a strange demonic aura.

'Hmm this must be Inuyasha's forest I heard so much about this stupid forest," thought Ookami while walking into the forest.

"She soon came to a clearing and saw a well.

"Bone eater's well," sighed Ookami

"Yes young demon," said a old woman's voice

Ookami turned around and saw an older version of Kaede. Ookami smiled.

"Well you've aged quite a bit," smirked Ookami

"Yes well it has been at least a few decades since I last saw you," stated Kaede

"Man you make me feel old," laughed Ookami

"For a demon no your not but for a human yes you are," stated Kaede

"You always knew how to wreck my fun," pouted Ookami

"Yes I still haven't changed in that aspect. How are ye' now a days?" asked Kaede

"I'm fine and not dead yet," stated Ookami

"Yes I can see that," smiled Kaede

"What about ye' come back to my village and we can have a proper chat?" asked Kaede

"Sure but you should wait for the girl to come out of the well first," stated Ookami while walking up to Kaede

"Hmm that would be Kagome. The reincarnation of Kikiyo," stated Kaede

"So the rumours were true she did die," stated Ookami while turning around to see a girl who looked similar to Kikiyo

"Wow Kaede you're here with a DEMON," yelled Kagome

"Well at least I look like a demon now," sighed Ookami while cover her ears.

Kagome shot at Ookami who jumped out of the way.

"Kagome stop shotting at my friend she's not a bad demon. She actually is one of the few good ones with her friend Yaru," stated Kaede

"Oh sorry about that," stated Kagome

"Its fine," growled Ookami

"Now Ookami where is Yaru?" asked Kaede

"She's married and happily living in a remote place away from civilisation," stated Ookami

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked a half demon in red clothing

"Is everything alright?" asked a monk

"You better not of hurt her," said a young fox demon

"Kirara," yelled a demon slayer to her two tail cat thing

"To who?" asked Kaede ignoring the others

"Cloud," stated Ookami while looking blankly at the group before her who were in a fighting position

"Did you say Cloud?" yelled an excited demon slayer

"Yeah I did," sighed Ookami

"Why won't we go to my hut Ookami so you can explain some details," suggested Kaede

Ookami nodded and followed Kaede into the village. They entered her house and sat down. The others soon entered. They all stayed on the other side of the hut.

"Geez I don't bite people much," said Ookami

"Ookami the arrogant half demon is Inuyasha, the demon slayer is Sango, the monk id Miroku, the two tailed cat demon there is Kirara and the fox demon id Shippo," stated Kaede

"Old woman are you sure she's a good demon. No demon in my experience has been good," stated Inuyasha

"Oh shut up will you. I'm not a bad demon and I don't go around looking for the stupid Shikon jewel shards either so I'm not evil," growled Ookami

"I'm sorry for shotting at you before," stated Kagome

"It's fine but if you do it again I swear your bow will be snapped," yawned Ookami

"Uh ok then," said Kagome while hiding behind Inuyasha

"She wouldn't do that would she?" asked Shippo

"She did that to both Kikiyo and me," sighed Kaede

"She stopped Kikiyo's arrows? Man she must be good," stated Miroku

"So what I didn't get hit once by…

"Yeah you did," yawned Ookami

"What! How dare you…

"How else is that forest over there named after you? Geez it's not because of your looks or bravery," stated Ookami

* * *

Please post comments and I'll get the next chap up soon 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it. I do own Ookami and Yaru though

* * *

"Hey just because you're a full demon doesn't mean you're better then me," yelled Inuyasha

"I never said I was. Baka," growled Ookami

"Inuyasha," stated Kagome

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something right now," stated Inuyasha while turning around to see a peeved Kagome

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY," yelled Kagome

Inuyasha gulped and went face down into the ground. Ookami started laughing while Inuyasha sat up and glared at her. Kirara walked up to Ookami, jumped into her lap and laid down. Ookami absently started patting Kirara, everyone smiled except Inuyasha who grunted.

"So Ookami what kind of demon are you because I haven't seen any other demon that looks similar to what you do," stated Kagome

"A wolf demon," stated Ookami

"Wow you don't look like the ones I've seen. What part of Japan do you come from? Do your parents live near here?" asked Kagome

"Hmm I don't know either one of those. I have never met my parents or if I did I don't remember it," stated Ookami sadly

"Oh I'm sorry," said Kagome sadly

"I bet your parents abandoned you because they didn't want you," stated Inuyasha

"SIT BOY," yelled Kagome

"COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?" yelled Inuyasha while getting back up

"NO ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE BEING AN INSENSATIVE JERK," yelled Kagome

They started bickering and everyone sighed

"Do they usually do this?" asked Ookami

"Yeah pretty much," sighed Miroku

"So Ookami…umm how do you know Cloud?" asked Sango

"Whose Cloud?" asked Shippo

"Oh his a hot vampire demon that any girl would love to die by or for," sighed Sango dreamily

"His my friends husband and he travelled with us for a while till they got married," stated Ookami

"Sango by the sounds of it you have a major crush on this guy," stated Miroku jealously

"Most girls do but don't worry Miroku she's not going to run off to find him," stated Ookami

"Yeah and anyway his married," sighed Sango

"Sango," pouted Miroku

"Oh don't worry Miroku," stated Sango while giving him a quick peak on the cheek

Miroku blushed and his perverted nature kicked in. He rubbed Sango arse and he got a big slap from her. He sat there with a big red hand print on his face. Ookami and Kaede sighed.

"You think he would have learned by now," stated Kaede

"Yeah but he won't," sighed Shippo

"Ookami you're an orphan like me. Do you ever miss them?" asked Shippo while sitting next to her.

"At times but not really when you live as long as I have you tend to hate them and think like what Inuyasha said," stated Ookami

"But I can tell in your case Shippo it's different. You weren't abandoned your parents most likely died from another's hand," stated Ookami blankly

"Yes they did," sighed Shippo sadly

Kirara jumped onto Ookami's head and sat in between her ears. Ookami then picked up Shippo and hugged him. Shippo started crying and Ookami sighed.

'I should have kept quite. I upset this young fox demon. He needs to get over they're death or he'll stay scared and lonely,' thought Ookami

A couple minutes later Shippo stoped crying and fell asleep on Ookami. Everyone looked over to see this and everyone looked at her with a kind expression.

"What?" asked Ookami

"Oh I haven't seen him cry like that in a long time. He needed someone who understood his situation," stated Kagome

"Hmm he's a sweet demon who needs to over come this idea that he can find parents in other people," stated Ookami while putting Shippo onto a bed that she conjured up.

Ookami then took a sleeping Kirara off her head and place her next to Shippo.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Kaede would you please join me?" asked Ookami

"Yes of coarse," stated Kaede

Ookami and Kaede left the others to ponder about the events of the day. Ookami walked to the river and sighed happily at it. Ookami sat down and looked at the river. Kaede stood next to her and smiled knowingly.

"You haven't changed much. You have became harder to get through with that protective shell you have up but I can tell you're still kind and gentle at times," stated Kaede

"Hmm yes and you got wiser. The village respects you and goes to you for guidance," stated Ookami

"So why are you back travelling. I have asked every traveller that has past through here if they have seen you but they say they haven't. The last traveller to see you was one that was now petrified of bats and vampires and that was last year," stated Kaede

"We stopped travelling when Yaru got married in November," stated Ookami

"No wonder I didn't hear anything on you. That is quite a long time to stay with them. It's July now," stated Kaede

"What's the date?" asked a surprised Ookami

"Well it would be the 12th day of the month," stated Kaede

"Oh ok then," sighed Ookami

'No wonder they knew I'd be leaving soon I said I didn't want to stay so long then how the hell did I managed to spend so much time with them. Hold on I gave Yaru a present last month for her birthday and so did Cloud. I forgot about that,' thought Ookami

"Your birthday is the only thing plus that necklace you have that is from your parents," stated Kaede

"Hmm yes and my name," stated Ookami

"Have you joined the two halves of the necklace yet?" asked Kaede

"No I haven't," sighed Ookami

"You have to do it soon or something will happen that's what the necklace says anyway," sighed Kaede

"It says to do it on my birthday and I will this year," stated Ookami

"What are you planning on doing? I know you won't stay here for long," stated Kaede

"This may be the only village to ever except me for what I am but I have to search for my purpose," sighed Ookami

"I know and if you need any help you just come back here no matter what it is," stated Kaede

"Ok and I'll be leaving in two days time," stated Ookami

"Ok," smiled Kaede

"Let's get back this place seems to have a lot of people listening," stated Ookami

"Ok and I need sleep I'm not as young as I use to be," stated Kaede

"That's true," laughed Ookami

Ookami and Kaede walked back to Kaede's hut and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome weren't there. Ookami sighed and made a bed appear out of no where and laid down. Kaede went and laid down and soon fell asleep. Shippo woke up and walked over to Ookami. Ookami looked up to see Shippo and sighed. Shippo laid next to her and Ookami did a motherly thing and put her arm around him and pulling the blanket up so it was covering him. Kirara soon jumped onto Ookami's bed and curled up and went back to sleep.

'Why do I always meet people like these? They are so hard to forget,' thought Ookami while drifting off to sleep.

A couple hours later Ookami heard voices outside. Ookami got up with a sleeping Shippo in her arms and walked to the door. She saw Inuyasha fighting a demon with long silver hair and gold coloured eyes. He was missing an arm but it didn't seem like it made him any weaker. Ookami saw he had a sword attached to his obi and he was fighting with another one. She then noticed Kagome was on the ground helping an unconscious Miroku and Sango who were bleeding. Ookami walked over to her.

"Kagome let me help," stated Ookami while giving Kagome a sleeping Shippo

"Alright but be careful Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru doesn't care about who he hurts especially if you get in his way," stated Kagome

"I thought they looked similar and don't worry I can take care of myself," growled Ookami

"That one I will believe in," stated Kagome

Ookami bent down and focused some of her energy. She healed Sango and Miroku. They were no cuts or any signs there were any. Kagome was speechless. Sango and Miroku sat up with a groan and looked down to see there weren't any wounds. They looked shocked. Shippo woke up and started fretting because he was outside near a battle and he wasn't near Ookami.

"How did we get healed?" asked a confused Sango

* * *

Plz Reveiw i would really like to know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it. I do own Ookami and Yaru though

* * *

"Ookami," stated Kagome

"Thank you so much Ookami," stated both Miroku and Sango

"Ookami may I ask you a question?" asked Miroku

"What is it?" asked Ookami

"Will you bear my children?" asked Miroku while rubbing her arse

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT YOU PERVERTED MORON," yelled Ookami while punching Miroku into a tree

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fighting and turned to see a very pissed Ookami and Miroku on the ground unconscious. Sango was also pissed and glaring at Miroku

"Who's your new companion not another human is it," said Sesshomaru while watching Ookami's every move

"I'm not a human," stated Ookami while turning around to face Sesshomaru

"I can see that. You're that rare wolf demon I heard about," stated Sesshomaru

'They were right. She does have long black hair, cold hazel eyes and isn't half bad to look at but she has the weirdest clothes on,' thought Sesshomaru

"Does he always stare?" asked Ookami to Kagome

"Only if his trying to figure out if you're worth his time and if you are I feel sorry for you," stated Kagome

"Well I'll make it up his mind for him. I'm not worth your time," stated Ookami while taking a frantic Shippo from Kagome

"I think I'll make up my own mind," stated Sesshomaru coldly

"Man a bit cold and arrogant," muttered Ookami

"Ookami don't make him mad his scary when he is," stated Shippo while holding onto Ookami tightly

"Don't worry about it Shippo. I don't care who he is or about his temper," yawned Ookami

"You got guts and a temper too or your total stupid like my half brother here," stated Sesshomaru

"Don't put me into a category I hate being put in a stereotypical grouping and I don't like you or your half brother," growled Ookami

"So you're not travelling with this mangy mutt then," stated Sesshomaru

"No I'm not," stated Ookami

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME A MANGY MUTT," yelled Inuyasha

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked up to Ookami. He looked her up and down and her expression still didn't change. Shippo on the other hand was shacking badly in her arms.

"Then why are you here with these humans and weaklings of demons," stated Sesshomaru

"I have my own reasons for being here and I don't practically want to spill that information to you," stated Ookami coldly

Sesshomaru smirked and everyone was shocked. Ookami still had the same expression but then suddenly ran into the forest. Sesshomaru was about to go after her when he heard Jarken

"Lord Sesshomaru, come quick. It's Rin," yelled Jarken

Sesshomaru quickly ran off to find Rin. When he found her he saw a shadowy creature in front of her. He also heard Rin crying. He quickly pulled out his sword and walked up to the creature and turned it around so his sword was at the creature's throat. He saw it was Ookami and she pushed him in his left arm. Sesshomaru felt a strange tingling feeling in his and his arm was regrown. Sesshomaru looked at Ookami, who was now back on the ground healing the rest of Rin's cuts. Ookami finished and smiled at Rin who was still crying.

"Sesshomaru let go of my wrist now," growled Ookami

Sesshomaru ignored Ookami and looked at Rin

"Rin who did this to you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Some trolls but this lady saved me and killed those trolls," stated Rin

Sesshomaru looked shocked. He looked down to see Ookami hadn't a scratch on her and didn't look exhausted from battling and healing. Rin then jumped onto Ookami and hugged her. Ookami fell back and hugged Rin next to Sesshomaru's feet since he hadn't let go yet.

"Hello my names Rin what's yours?" asked Rin

"Ookami Yama but call me Ookami," stated Ookami

'That name sounds familiar,' thought Sesshomaru

"Could you let go now? I do want to go find Shippo and return back to that village for some sleep," stated Ookami

Sesshomaru grunted and burned Ookami's wrist on the inside and then let go. Ookami glared at him and got up. Rin looked sad and hugged Ookami and wouldn't let go. Ookami sighed and pulled out a bunch of necklaces from around her neck. She chose one and took it off.

"Rin I have to go but I'd like you to look after this. It's very important to me and I will come back to get it ok?" asked Ookami

"Ok," smiled Rin

Ookami put the moon necklace around Rin's neck. Shippo jumped down from the tree and into Ookami's arms. Ookami sighed with relief of not having to find him and walked back to the village. When she got there a very concerned Kagome, Kaede and Sango were waiting outside. Ookami waved at them and walked up to them.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Huh why do you have two stripes on the inside of your right wrist?" asked Kagome

"Sesshomaru put them there and no he didn't hurt me," yawned Ookami

"You stupid wolf. Why did you go running off like that," growled Inuyasha while jumping down from the roof of the hut

"Don't ever repeat that statement and my friends call me Wolfy and no you're not my friend so call me by me real name you mutt," fumed Ookami while walking into the hut

"What the hell is…

"SIT BOY," yelled Kagome while also walking into the hut

Sango and Kaede followed suit

**The next morning**

Ookami woke up to find everyone but Shippo and Kirara where gone. Ookami got up and stretched. She heard a commotion outside and sighed. She grabbed her bag so she could find a nice quiet and private place to bath. She walked outside to see Sesshomaru with Rin, Kohaku and Jarken and the others on the opposite side of the hut in a fighting stance.

'Why did I even travel back here?' thought Ookami while sighing in frustration

Everyone turned to see who was out of the hut. Ookami looked at them and an anime sweat drop appeared on her head. Ookami walked over to Kaede.

"Umm so what exactly is happening?" asked Ookami

"Sesshomaru appeared but he hasn't done anything but wait for some odd reason," sighed Kaede

"Hmm do you know where there is a hot spring around here?" asked Ookami

"It's a ten minute walk that direction," stated Kaede

"Kagome, Sango you want to come?" asked Ookami

"Sure we'll just get our gear," stated Kagome and Sango while walking into the hut

Rin came over and tackled Ookami. Ookami smiled at Rin and everyone but Kaede was surprised. Ookami got up and picked Rin up so she was sitting on her hip with her hands around her neck.

"Do you want to come to the hot spring with us Rin?" asked Ookami sweetly

"Yes," smiled Rin

"Lord Sesshomaru is it alright if I go with Ookami to the hot springs?" yelled Rin

"Yes," said Sesshomaru

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," smiled Rin

'This kid is so happy. Argh I seriously should have gone the other direction," thought Ookami

Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara came out of the hut. Kirara transformed into a Saber tooth tiger thing and had fire under her paws. They hopped onto the back of Kirara and flew to the hot springs. When they got there they all went and found a place to change into their towels. They all then walked over to the hot spring and got in.

"So Ookami may we call you Wolfy?" asked Kagome

"Sure," smiled Ookami

"May I ask what's with your clothes? They look like my time era clothes. Women this era usually wear kimonos and on occasions a fighting outfit like Sango's. Yours are jeans, a shirt that's in fashion now actually and you're wearing boots," stated Kagome

"Cloud and Yaru made me four sets of clothes like these and I love them as for the boots cloud bought it for me for Christmas," stated Ookami

"I hate skirts and Kimonos they're restricting and anyway I like these clothes," stated Ookami

"Yeah I guess I can see where you're coming from," stated Kagome

"So why did they make you these clothes?" asked Sango

"Because I did them a favour of sewing some clothes for their wedding. You know a kimono isn't hard to sew the hard bit was Cloud's damn hakama," sighed Ookami

"You must have been really busy and why didn't they go out and buy their wedding kimonos and stuff?" asked Kagome

"Kagome you of all people should realise most places don't welcome demons. It was hard enough getting a priest to do the wedding so we just got material and it was easy. Yaru and I have had many years experience in making clothes," stated Ookami

"That's true and we now know you're handy with your hands," stated Sango with a cheeky smile

"Ookami why don't you like Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin

"Umm what gives you the idea I hate them?" asked Ookami

"I heard master Jarken saying it then Inuyasha said it this morning," stated Rin

"And why do you hate Inuyasha so much?" asked Kagome

"I don't partially hate him or Inuyasha. It's the pettiest reason to why I dislike them in general. I have never met them before but I have heard about them and what they've done. I know they've done good deeds but the out come of when they fight is horrible," sighed Ookami

"Yeah I get what you mean. Trust me those two can be a pair of stubborn idiots," sighed Kagome

"So do you like them or not?" asked a confused Rin

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this part and plz review

Wolfy


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it. If I could have one thing from Inuyasha it would be Sesshomaru.

I do own Ookami and Yaru though

* * *

"I can't say either because I haven't fully seen their personalities but right now I'd like to enjoy this hot spring then think of them," stated Ookami

"Yeah,' agreed Sango and Kagome

"Kagome so how long have you liked Inuyasha and Sango you're engaged to Miroku aren't you?" stated Ookami

"Umm well I started liking him a couple days after I met him and how did you know?" asked a blushing Kagome

"It's obvious," smiled Ookami

"And how did you know I was engaged to Miroku?" asked a blushing Sango

"What your engaged and you didn't tell me," stated Kagome

"Well he just asked last night in the most romantic way and there was no perverted nature from him. He was dead serious," blushed Sango

"So how did you know?" asked Sango

"I have these ears for a reason you know. They're really sensitive to noise which is good and bad," stated Ookami

"But you were sleeping," stated Sango

"I'm a demon I was half sleeping and half awake. I have to keep alert when I'm travelling or I'd end up in a bad situation," stated Ookami

"Yeah that's true but you're a demon you shouldn't need to worry about being attacked. I'm sure you could beat up the people," stated Sango

"Yeah I know but still," sighed Ookami

"Yeah even if you're a demon you have to stay alert," sighed Kagome

"So anyway Rin why were you in the village this morning?" asked Ookami

"Lord Sesshomaru said I could come and see you before we travel on. Jarken wasn't too happy with the idea but we ignored him," stated Rin

"Who's Jarken? Is it that ugly toad thing?" asked Ookami

"Yeah that's him," sighed Sango and Kagome

"Hey what's the bet that toad thing…I mean Jarken is gay and in love with Sesshomaru," laughed Kagome

"Yeah it might explain a few things," laughed Sango and Kagome

"Hey I resent that! Staff of two heads," yelled Jarken while making the staff shoot fire out of its mouth.

Ookami stood up holding her towel. She put up her hand a water barrier surrounded the girls. Ookami growled and Sesshomaru hit Jarken in the head. Kagome, Sango and Rin got up and glared at the guys well more Sango and Kagome then Rin. They saw Inuyasha and Miroku there as well. All the guys but Rin had anime veins on their head.

"SIT BOY," yelled a very pissed Kagome

Inuyasha went face down on the ground while Jarken and Miroku were running away from Kirara back to camp with Sango's gear. Sesshomaru stood there normally staring at the girls.

"How long were you standing there?" asked a pissed Ookami

"We came when you were already in the hot spring and talking," stated Sesshomaru while bending down and grabbing Ookami's stuff

"I'm just glad we were wearing towels or this situation would have been worse," sighed Sango

"It has the guys have a plan to steal our clothes," stated Ookami while seeing Inuyasha running off with Kagome's gear

"Sesshomaru put down my bag and I won't hurt you," growled Ookami

"No," said Sesshomaru while disappearing with Ookami's stuff

The girls again had anime veins on their head. They all walked out of the hot spring and saw there were kimonos with obis that had their name pinned to them.

"Oh for crying out loud this has to be one of the stupidest ways to get us to wear a kimono," yelled Kagome angrily

"Yeah well we have no other choice they kind of run off with our stuff," sighed Sango

"Yeah well we have them and have to wear it but when we get back to the village we're killing them," growled Ookami

"Agreed," stated Sango and Kagome

They quickly got dressed. Kagome was wearing a white kimono with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a pink obi. Sango had a green kimono with a autumn leaves pattern and orange obi. Rin had a blue kimono with a star pattern on it with a yellow obi. Ookami had a black kimono with a crescent moon pattern on it with a blue obi. They all decided to walk back to town instead of flying back. When they got to the village they saw the guys standing there with their stuff. Ookami walked up to Sesshomaru took her bag and walked into the hut. Sango and Kagome followed suit. Rin just stood next to Sesshomaru and Kohaku. Jarken was under a tree beaten up by the guys. The girls soon exited the hut. Kagome had a bow and arrows, Sango had her Hiraikotsu and Ookami had her two swords attached to her obi. The guys gulped well Inuyasha. Miroku and Kohaku did. Kagome aimed for Inuyasha and started shotting arrows at him. Inuyasha ran off and Kagome followed. Sango and Miroku had ran off and you could hear a big thump from where their direction. Ookami looked at Sesshomaru and growled.

"What you going to do now? Stand their and pretend like you know how to use a sword?" taunted Sesshomaru

"I know how to use a sword and I'm not afraid of getting hurt by one either,' growled Ookami

"Why because you accidentally stabbed yourself?" asked a battered and brushed Inuyasha while walking back with a worried Kagome.

Kagome sighed and hit him in the head. Sango came back with an unconscious Miroku on her back. She walked over to Kagome and dumped Miroku onto the ground.

"No my friend and I were training and she cut me straight down the back," stated Ookami while taking out the sword with the bat on it

Sesshomaru got out his Tokijin and went into a fighting position. Sesshomaru attacked Ookami and she blocked. They both switched from offence to defence sword fighting. 5 minutes later Ookami had managed to hit him in the side and arm while he got her leg and arm. Sesshomaru the use his left hand and attack Ookami with his poison claw attack.

"Umm since when has he hand his left arm? Wasn't it cut off?" asked Kagome

"Yes but Ookami made it come back," stated a worried Rin

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

"It wasn't intentionally," growled Ookami while dodging Sesshomaru's claws and sword

Sesshomaru eyes soon grew red and he transformed into his true form a giant dog. Ookami smirked and dodged his attack. Her eyes then turned blue and she transformed into a giant wolf. They started attacking each other and they both managed to bite and scratch each other. It turned night soon and Rin started crying. Ookami and Sesshomaru stopped and saw Rin was upset and no one could comfort her. Sesshomaru then used this opportunity to tackle Ookami to the ground. They transformed back to normal. Sesshomaru was still on top of Ookami. They were both breathing heavily. Ookami glared up at him. Sesshomaru showed amusement in his eyes but kept the same expressionless facial expression. Sesshomaru then grabbed Ookami's left wrist and burned the inside of it. Ookami growled and Sesshomaru then let go of her wrist.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this part.

Ok I want at least a few reviews before i post up the next part.

Wolfy


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha i only own my characters

* * *

"Get off me," growled Ookami

"Not till you say I won," stated Sesshomaru

"You caught me off guard and you know it," growled Ookami

"Yeah but that's how people win battles by a split second distraction," stated Sesshomaru

"Yeah what ever, you won now get off me," growled Ookami

Sesshomaru got off Ookami and Ookami got up wobbly. She nearly fell back but Sesshomaru caught her. Ookami looked pale but she got out of Sesshomaru's grip and walked over to Rin. Rin calmed down when she saw Ookami was kneeling in front of her and Sesshomaru behind her. Rin hugged Ookami. Ookami flinched but picked Rin up. Sesshomaru stepped behind Ookami and glared at anyone who dared to object. Ookami looked around and saw Sesshomaru was right behind her.

"If you don't object I think we need sleep and I'm going into Kaede's hut," stated Ookami coldly to Sesshomaru and walked into the hut.

The Kohaku and the Inuyasha gang except Inuyasha walked into the hut and got ready for bed. Inuyasha jumped onto the huts roof and laid down. Sesshomaru walked over to a tree and sat down and leant against it. Jarken stayed on the ground still unconscious. In the hut Tsuki had conjured up beds for everyone. Kohaku slept next Sango who was next to Miroku. Kagome was next to Kaede at the back of the hut. Ookami was in between both Rin and Shippo and Kirara was at her feet. Ookami sighed and tried getting comfortable but couldn't because of her wounds.

'Stupid Sesshomaru and his cheating ways. Damn him just because I stopped because of Rin then he took that opportunity to attack me. He stopped too you don't see me taking a shot at him. Grr stupid freaking baka,' thought Ookami

Ookami sighed and sat up. She saw everyone was sleeping peacefully so she got up quietly and grabbed her bag. She then walked to a lake like thing behind a rocky wall thing. It was secluded and no one was around for miles. She tossed her destroyed kimono away and dived into the lake. She resurfaced in the middle and started scrubbing herself clean. When she finished she smelt smoke and something like material burning. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru burning the lat of her clothes before tossing her bag near the lake shore. Ookami glared at Sesshomaru and was going to walk out and give him a piece of her mind and sword but she was kind of buck naked so she thought better then that. Sesshomaru over to Ookami and looked blankly at her. Ookami got even more steamed while giving him a murderous glare and hid under the water.

"Sesshomaru," growled Ookami venomously

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN MY CLOTHES FOR?! THEY WERE A GIFT AND I LIKED THEM!" yelled an extremely pissed Ookami

Sesshomaru simply walked over next to her bag and stared at her.

"Because a lady of your status shouldn't wear clothing that is both odd looking and resembles that human girls clothing from her weird time," stated Sesshomaru

"Status? I have no status. I'm a simple pure demon that lives life travelling around. What the hell am I suppose to wear now?! They were my only clothes because they were my favourite! You're a insensitive jerk," yelled Ookami angrily

Sesshomaru looked at her and she saw a flash of sadness in his eyes before it returned to its cold and distant look. Ookami sighed with frustration and continued looking at him. She rubbed her head and sighed.

"It doesn't matter now all I need is some clothing," grumbled Ookami grumpily

Sesshomaru did an unexpected thing he took off his Kimono and held it out for her. Ookami looked shocked and blushed at his bare chest.

"That's not exactly what I meant," blushed Ookami while looking any where but at him

"Take it. You're coming back to my castle with me so I can get clothes and get you new better suited clothes," stated Sesshomaru

"Why should I?" growled Ookami

"Because otherwise you'll be stuck in that river till someone comes with clothes for you which won't happen," stated Sesshomaru

"Whatever just advert your eyes so I can get dressed," growled Ookami

Sesshomaru picked up her bag. Then he actually did as he was told and closed his eyes and turned his head away. Ookami was shocked but quickly walked over and searched her bag for her undergarments and put tem on; she then took Sesshomaru's kimono and put it on. She was trying to figure out how to put it on when she heard Sesshomaru move and put down her bag. He took off his Obi and tied it around Ookami. Ookami blushed and cursed her luck. Unfortunately for her Sesshomaru saw her blushing. Ookami quickly moved and picked up her bag and jumped away from him. She flinched when her wounds reopened. Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow but Ookami ignored it.

"What? You've seen blood before it's not like it's different from anyone else's," stated Ookami

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He simply stared at her and then walked over to her. He picked up Ookami bridal style and flew up into the air. Ookami was shocked then clung onto him for dear life. She buried her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Sesshomaru noticed Ookami was shacking in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru with a little bit of emotion in his voice into her ear

"I hate heights," said Ookami while hiding her head back onto his shoulder

"You have the ability to fly don't you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes but I hate heights and never use that ability," stated Ookami

Sesshomaru grunted while he tightened his hold on Ookami making her shack less. 30 minutes later they arrived at his castle and went through a window that was in a tower. The room was huge and only had that one window. It was a surprise to see it was painted black. He placed Ookami down and she finally realised that she had clung to a shirtless Sesshomaru for over 30 minutes. Ookami again blushed and walked over to the window.

"I'll give you two kimonos but you've got to wear that kimono today because you have no time to change and it's clean anyway," stated Sesshomaru

"Hmm ok," yawned Ookami tiredly

'Stupid, insensitive, cold hearted, emotionless, arrogant and a power hungry dog demon! How dare he burn my clothes?! Grr he knew how much I liked them especially he over heard my conversation with Kagome and Sango. Grr evil stupid Sesshomaru,' thought Ookami

5 minutes later Ookami heard Sesshomaru come back. He was fully dressed and clean. He was holding two kimonos and holding a blue light blue obi. One kimono was black and the other was dark blue. They all had a crescent moon pattern on them. Sesshomaru walked over and handed them to her. Ookami looked at him with a confused expression while he walked away. Ookami stuck out her tongue childishly and placed the clothes into her bag. A couple minutes later Sesshomaru came back and started wrapping up her arm and legs. Ookami was blushing a deep shade of red.

'Why is he being so nice? From all the rumours I've heard and the way he attacked before he was cold and distant but now he's being nice. Argh screw this it's too confusing,' thought Ookami

Sesshomaru finished bandaging Ookami and stood up. When he looked at her closely he noticed she had a little crescent moon birth mark on her neck. He smiled. Ookami looked at him confused and then ignored it while putting her hair back down so it was covering her neck.

"Umm Sesshomaru have your wounds healed?" asked Ookami

"No but they will be soon just like yours," stated Sesshomaru

Ookami nodded but she reached out and touched his arm. He then felt his wounds getting healed. Sesshomaru looked at her and she simply shrugged. She slung her bag over her shoulder and looked out the window

"Thanks," whispered Sesshomaru

Ookami was shocked at him actually saying thanks but it was quickly gone when Sesshomaru picked her up and jumped out the window. Again Ookami held onto him for dear life and hid her head in his shoulder. Sesshomaru flew past his gate and landed a couple yards away from it. He started walking at a quick yet slow pace for a demon. He didn't let her go instead he brought her trembling form closer to him so when she realised they were no longer in the air she wouldn't jump out of his arms or she might leave his arms and walk next to him.

'I wonder why she hasn't remembered her childhood. Was it because of that day her parents went missing? I can't believe I found her again after all this time. I guess she'll start to remember in a couple days when her birthday comes but why am I acting like this? I haven't acted like this since my childhood. Hmm she smells like strawberries,' thought Sesshomaru

He suddenly shook off his last thought and looked down at Ookami. She was more relaxed and looking around lazily from his arms.

"Sesshomaru why are you not flying back wouldn't it be easier plus quicker?" asked Ookami

"Yes but I thought I would give your fear a rest and anyway at this pace it'll be an hours walk till we reach the village. It won't be daybreak for a few hours so no one will notice our absence," stated Sesshomaru

"Then why can't I walk along side you instead of you carrying me?" asked Ookami

"Because it's quicker carry your tired body then you walking besides me," stated Sesshomaru

Ookami glared at him then she realised she was tired. She sighed in defeat and rested her head on his chest

'Why is he acting like this and why wouldn't he let me change out of his kimono? He is confusing like hell to work out and emotionally exhausting too. Hmm he smells like lilies and his nice and warm,' thought Ookami while drifting off to sleep

Sesshomaru looked down to see Ookami sleeping in his arms. He smiled (Yes a none evil on and yes that is possible.)

'She looks so sweet and peaceful hold on why am I thinking this? I'll just fly back it'll be quicker,' thought Sesshomaru while flying back to the village.

20 minutes later they arrived at the village. He saw no had awoken when they left so he walked over to the tree he originally sat at. He took Ookami's bag off and placed it off to the side. He then sat down. He carefully moved Ookami so she was lying on top of him with her head resting still on his chest. He placed his arms around her and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

Wolfy


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it i do however own my oc

* * *

A few hours later they woke up to hear yelling and crying. Ookami lifted her head sleepily and saw the commotion was coming from Kaede's hut. She saw everyone run out of the hut and look around frantically. Ookami had a weird feeling today was going to get weirder. Ookami rested her head back on his chest and then heard Rin and Shippo cheer her name. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Ookami hinting she was safe. She simply nodded and went back to sleeping

"Yay I told you she wouldn't leave us," stated Rin and Shippo

"Yeah it's a relief that," sighed Kagome

"I'm fine and what would give you the idea I left you guys?" asked Ookami while getting annoyed that she couldn't sleep more.

"Inuyasha said he saw you sneak off then Sesshomaru went after you," stated Sango

"Hmm that still doesn't mean anything," yawned Ookami from Sesshomaru's chest

"He also said he saw you flying in Sesshomaru's arms somewhere," stated Kagome while glaring at Inuyasha

"Hey mutt why did you see so much were you spying?" asked Sesshomaru in a emotionless tone

"No," blushed Inuyasha

Ookami and Sesshomaru growled they could tell he was lying.

"Hold on why is Ookami in your arms Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku

Ookami then realised that she was still in his arms and practically lying on top of him. She quickly sat up and blushed a deep shade of red. Everyone had their mouths open in shock well except Kohaku, Shippo and Rin. Ookami then tried to get up but Sesshomaru held her against him and refused to let go. Ookami turned even redder.

"Umm Sesshomaru could please let go," whispered Ookami

"Only if you agree to do three requests I ask of you," whispered Sesshomaru

Ookami looked at her option and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," blushed Ookami

"Remember I can ask you three things and you have to do them," whispered Sesshomaru while letting Ookami go

"Fine but you're mean that was basically black mail," pouted Ookami

"Well I got what I wanted using your embarrassment actually," said Sesshomaru in her ear so no one else heard

Ookami blushed a darker shade of red and noticed everyone still staring in shock. She quickly grabbed her bag and got up. She walked into the hut ignoring everyone's stares and sitting on her bed. Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, Kagome and Sango walked into the hut. A crying Rin and Shippo tackled Ookami causing all of them to go backwards. Ookami sighed and soothed them back to sleep since it was like 4 in the morning and they're still young. Kagome and Sango sat across from her and gave her a questing look.

"So why were you sleeping in his arms?" asked Sango

"I didn't intend that to ever happen," yawned Ookami

"What happened and we want details," ordered Kagome

"Umm I couldn't sleep so I decided to go get cleaned up in that lake area near here that I thought was pretty well secluded. When I finished cleaning I saw Sesshomaru standing there burning the last of my clothes," stated Ookami with spit in her voice

"His excuse for burning them was it didn't suit my status and it reminded him of humans. Then he gave me his kimono to wear since he burnt all my clothing. He then flew us back to his castle to get clothes. He cleaned and changed and he gave me two kimonos. Then he picked me up again and started carrying me back. I fell asleep in his arms before we got back," sighed Ookami

"Anything else like in him bandaging your wounds, you healing his and you still wearing his kimono," smiled Kagome knowingly

"Yeah all that happened and the last one he wouldn't let me change out of it," yawned Ookami tiredly

"Hmm interesting," smiled Sango with the same smile

Sango and Kagome shared 'I know what's happening here' look.

"I'm too tired to care what you to are thinking. I'm going to get some more rest before I do anything else today," stated Ookami while lying back down sleepily

"Ok Wolfy," smiled Sango

"Hey Wolfy what do you think of Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome

"His cold, arrogant, ignorant, confusing like hell, is warm and nice to fall asleep nest to or in his arms and he smells like lilies," mumbled Ookami while drifting off to sleep

Kagome and Sango smiled while Ookami fell to sleep

"I knew he had a thing for her," smiled Kagome

"Yeah but I didn't realise she would have a thing for him," stated Sango

"We better go outside soon to see if the guys are being civil," stated Kagome

Sango and Kagome looked at Ookami and sighed. She looked so peaceful right now. She looked totally peaceful but something else was nagging at Kagome.

"I can't believe she admitted those weird but nice things about Sesshomaru. She didn't even notice or care but I'm sure if she was more awake she wouldn't have admitted all of that," stated Sango

"Yeah," agreed Kagome absently

"What's up?" asked Sango

"Oh it's just she had a different expression when she was sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms. She has a peaceful one now but when she was in his arms she had a happy expression on and so did Sesshomaru," stated Kagome

"Maybe you just imagined it. Sesshomaru has never been happy not that anyone has ever seen," stated Sango

"Maybe but I doubt it," whispered Kagome

"Hey guys what happens when Sesshomaru wants her outside?" asked Kohaku for the first time

They all sighed and Kagome reluctantly shock Ookami. Ookami mutter something and looked at Kagome sleepily

"What?" asked Ookami a bit annoyed

"What happens if Sesshomaru wants you outside awake?" asked Kagome

"Tell him he has two options. 1. Go to hell or 2. Come in here and wake me up for himself," yawned Ookami while going back to sleepy

"Like hell I'm telling him the first one," sighed Kagome

"Hey we're not either," stated Sango

"Don't worry Sesshomaru already knows," sighed Kohaku

"Umm how?" asked Kagome and Sango

"His standing in the doorway," stated Kohaku

"Oh," sighed Kagome and Sango

"Get out now," ordered Sesshomaru

They all nodded and ran out of the hut. Sesshomaru walked over to Ookami and saw her hugging Rin and Shippo on one side. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her rested his head on her shoulder and went to sleep. 5 hours later Ookami woke up again to the sounds of gasps. Ookami cursed and let go of a now wide awake Rin and Shippo and rolled over. She again didn't notice she was again in Sesshomaru's arms. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, then continued to sleep.

"Sesshomaru get away from Ookami this instant," yelled Inuyasha

"Shut up half demon," growled Sesshomaru

"See Sango I was right," stated Kagome

"Yeah I see now you were," stated Sango

"Oh for crying out loud! Does anyone know when people are sleeping not to WAKE THEM UP," yelled Ookami

Everyone gulped and ran out the door. Ookami sighed and rested her head back on his chest. She finally noticed that she was again in Sesshomaru's arms. She looked up to see his golden eyes watching her.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" asked Ookami while wondering why the hell he was here

"Yes and tomorrow I will use one of my requests. I want you to wear this piece of jewellery that you should've got a long time ago," stated Sesshomaru

Ookami looked at him confused and sighed when she realised he wouldn't tell her.

"Hmm does every demon have a scent," asked Ookami in a quiet tone

"Yes but only a few demons can actually pick up scents," stated Sesshomaru

"Hmm you have a nice scent," mumbled Ookami sleepily

"What do I smell like?" asked Sesshomaru with a small hint of curiosity in his voice

"Lilies, they're my favourite flower and you smell just like them," replied Ookami

"Hmm I forgot you liked them," stated Sesshomaru

"Huh?" asked Ookami still in a dream like state

"Nothing," mumbled Sesshomaru

"What do I smell like?" asked Ookami

"Strawberries," smiled Sesshomaru

Ookami saw him smile and she blushed. She quickly got up and walked out the door to see everyone looking worried

"Umm ok what's up," yawned Ookami while stretching

"We know you're leaving today," stated Shippo

"Crap how'd you know?" asked Ookami

"Kaede," stated Kagome

An anime vein appeared and Ookami punched a tree.

"Ok yeah I'm leaving today. I need to go west and go to Mika village and then Blood Mountain," stated Ookami

"Well that's good. You're going to my land I will accompany you there," stated Sesshomaru

Rin and Kohaku cheered. Shippo, Kagome and Sango looked sad

"Aww don't be sad what about you accompany for a little while before we go our separate ways," suggested Ookami

She could feel two glares directed at her.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop glaring hold on where's the toad thingy I mean Jarken?" asked Ookami

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Wolfy


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it i do however own my oc

* * *

Everyone looked around and saw Jarken was no where in sight. Then they say some boys in a shallow grave and a two headed staff leaning near it on a tree. They all looked at Sesshomaru who had an emotionless expression on.

"Well now one ever again will be going anywhere with him ever again," stated Ookami

"So does anyone need anything before we leave?" asked Ookami while again stretching

"Yes wait here for a 1 hour then I'll be back with supplies," stated Kagome

Everyone either nodded, shrugged or did nothing. Ookami went back inside and made sure everything in her bag was packed. She then took off almost all her necklaces but a wolf pendent and two halves of a book. She then put on a half blue half black chocker. She left out three other necklaces one had an arrow on it, one a Hiraikotsu on it and one with a star. She then put her other necklaces away. Pulled her bag shut and made all the beds she conjured up disappear. She then walked outside to see Inuyasha yelling and glaring at Sesshomaru who was slowly loosing his patience

"God Inuyasha shut the hell up and sit down and wait for a god damn hour without talking," yelled Ookami

He looked at her and glared but did as he was told. Sesshomaru looked at her with a questing look but she ignored it.

"Hey Rin, Sango let's go to the well and wait for Kagome there and let the guys look after the village," stated Ookami

"Sure," they chorused well not the guys

Rin grabbed Ookami's free hand and they started walking to the well. When they got there they sat under a shady tree.

"Hey Rin can I get my moon necklace back?" asked Ookami

"Sure," said Rin kind of sadly

"Don't worry you're getting a new necklace and this one you get to keep that and it's a sign I won't leave anytime soon," stated Ookami while undoing her moon necklace and putting the moon necklace on her.

"Yay thank you Okasan," stated Rin

Sango looked at a shocked Ookami and smiled. Ookami then put the moon necklace back on. She gave Sango the Hiraikotsu necklace and she put it on.

"Thanks Wolfy," stated Sango

"Don't worry about it but when we part ways I want you to keep in contact every now and again," stated Ookami lightly

"Sure thing and you better come to my wedding," blushed a happy Sango

"Damn straight I will," smiled Ookami

Sango smiled and hugged Ookami then Rin jumped on them both. They all laughed and then Ookami picked up a weird scent of ramen, lollies and another one that was all too familiar.

"The guys are here and they're trying to sneak up on us," whispered Ookami to Sango

Sango nodded and they both smirked. Ookami whispered in Sango's ear and she nodded. She then whispered in Kirara's ear and Kirara meowed. Kirara then walked off and then transformed and you could hear Inuyasha and Miroku yelling then ran out into the clearing. What the girls didn't notice was Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kohaku had snuck up behind them. Sesshomaru sat behind Ookami and put a hand over her mouth and his other arm around her waist bringing her onto her lap. Kohaku and Shippo scared both Sango and Rin at the same time. Ookami looked around and sighed with relief. Sesshomaru then uncovered her mouth and smirked at her

"Evil person," growled Ookami

"You're point is," whispered Sesshomaru into her ear causing her to shiver from his breathe on her neck

Ookami just leant against him and blushed. Sango smiled and they all watched Inuyasha and Miroku run away from Kirara.

"Aren't you worried Miroku is going to get seriously hurt?" asked Ookami

"No I told Kirara if she caught two people and one of them was Inuyasha to go after him," stated Sango with a wink.

The guys then went separate ways. Miroku there direction while Inuyasha back to the village. Kirara ran after Inuyasha and you could hear him curse his luck. Miroku sat next to Sango and leant his head in her lap while breathing heavily. Ookami laughed at the little show that just happened. At that moment Ookami saw a light and knew Kagome was back.

"Sango call off Kirara Kagome's coming," stated Ookami

Sango nodded and whistled. Kirara came back and turned back to normal. Kagome finally climbed out of the well bringing her brand new bike with her.

"Well everyone's here so let's go," stated Kagome happily

"Hey I not there yet," stated Inuyasha

"Woops didn't notice," laughed Kagome

"Kagome catch," stated Ookami while chucking her the arrow necklace.

Kagome smiled and put it on.

"Ok let's go we have a lot of ground to cover," stated Ookami while getting up.

Everyone stood up. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Shippo jumped on Ookami's while Rin grabbed her hand and Kohaku's. They all began to walk. They reached about halfway into the western lands when it became night fall because everyone resulting in using demons as transport.

"I'm hungry," complained Inuyasha

"We know," sighed a frustrated Kagome

"Well I was just stating," grumbled Inuyasha

"Will you shut up this is like your 20th time you complained we know your hungry we're just looking for a good place to camp you idiot and anyway wouldn't you think the children would complain more then you do," stated a annoyed Ookami

"Well they haven't been walking that far. Rin's on your back, Kohaku's on Kirara's with Sango, Kagome and Miroku and Shippo's on your head now," stated Inuyasha

"They can still get hungry you dunce," growled Kagome while sighing

"Hey over there should be a good place to camp. There's a hot spring, lake and a lake and a river connecting to the river and some nice fruit trees," stated Sango

Everyone nodded and walked over there. Everyone sighed.

"I think the girls will get cleaned up and then we'll cook you guys' dinner. Why don't you guys pick some fruit and find firewood?" asked Ookami

"Whatever," grumbled Inuyasha

The girls took their bags and went to the river and all picked different spots to get cleaned. They finished getting cleaned and decided to go to the hot springs to relax. The guys wouldn't miss them for another 10 minutes well that's what they thought anyway. They wore towels again and went into the hot spring and relaxed in total silence. Meanwhile back at the camp site Inuyasha was getting inpatient

"What the hell takes girls so long to get cleaned up," growled Inuyasha

"It's a way of life just like men have a thing with protecting their love ones," stated Miroku

"Yeah right don't refer to any of our actions to that gender," growled Inuyasha

Sesshomaru growled and then Inuyasha rounded on him. Sesshomaru simply ignored him and felt something wrap around him. He opened his eyes to she had a short blackish brown girl with olive skin and brown eyes. She also had little angel wings on a necklace. She was wearing a red Kimono and red obi to match. He pried her off and threw her into what looked like her mate because she smelled like his scent. He glared at the man who had a black kimono with a red obi and black pants. He had long silver hair and cold green eyes. He held the girl closely and looked down in concern at her. Sesshomaru smelled strawberries and turned around to see a very pissed and drenched Ookami with a very pissed Kagome next to her. Sango and Rin only looked concerned then changed to a heated glare. They were all dripping wet and had towels tied securely around them. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and yelled sit. She then glared at a blonde curly haired, green eyes and a pale complexion who had been rubbing Inuyasha's ears a minute ago. She was wearing a green kimono and a matching obi. She had a little fairy wing necklace on. She back away from the glare and stood beside a red haired guy with blue eyes. He had red short spiky hair and was wearing a white kimono with a green obi. The blonde noticed Ookami and laughed

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Wolfy


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it i do however own my oc

* * *

"Wolfy long time no see," yelled the blonde

"Hey late or more commonly known as Pixie or Nozomi, perverted Angel or Suki, psycho or Sephiroth and clutz I mean Reno," stated Ookami

"Hey I resent being called a clutz Ookami," stated Reno while tripping over a root.

"Of coarse you do and may you excuse me I think I'll get dressed since no one's in danger," stated Ookami while walking off.

The other girls followed and soon came back fully dressed. Ookami had chosen one of the black kimonos and had the blue obi around her. Kagome had her normal outfit on. Sango had a pink kimono on and her hair was up. Rin had a blue kimono with stars on. Sesshomaru walked over to Ookami and wrapped his arms around her saying back off to anyone who tried anything. Ookami sighed.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" asked Ookami quietly

"Saying I'm taken and so are you," whispered Sesshomaru into her ear.

Ookami turned bright red and looked at everyone else's expression which was basically shock.

"What?!" asked a annoyed Ookami

"You have a guy now? A really hot guy too man you could of told us," pouted Suki

"Angel could you stop perving on other guys your fucking married," growled Ookami and was going to attack but Sesshomaru held her back

"What I can still perve and he nice arse by the way," smiled Suki

Ookami this time turned around and hugged Sesshomaru so he wouldn't attack anyone. He sighed and picked her up. She blushed

"Umm so let's start cooking so we can eat something," stated Ookami while trying to get out of Sesshomaru's arms

"You don't have to worry I have some already made food in my bag," stated Kagome

"Yeah that and we have some food made that we brought with us," stated Reno

"Ok then let's eat," smiled Ookami

"OMG she smiled," yelled Suki

"What the big idea," stated Kagome

"It's big because I hardly she her smile like when she does it's usually evil," stated Suki

"That's not true," stated Ookami

"Aha," stated Suki and Nozomi

Ookami growled and glared at them

"Wow that statement before reminds me of Sesshomaru. When he smiles it's usually a evil one not a nice innocent one," stated Kagome

"Shut up will you and let's eat," growled Ookami.

Sesshomaru let her down and they went and sat in a rectangular shape. Sesshomaru was on one end and Sephiroth on the other. They were looking at each other with disinterest. Sesshomaru made Ookami sit beside him. Sango, Kohaku, Rin and Miroku went off to eat away from that group so they could go to a secluded spot and talk amongst each other. Next to Ookami was Kagome and Shippo who was next to Sephiroth. On the other side was Suki next to Sephiroth next to Suki was Inuyasha who was next to Reno and Nozomi. Nozomi was sitting in Reno's lap. They all started eating except Sesshomaru and Ookami. Suki noticed this and motioned for Nozomi to feed Ookami while she tried to feed Sesshomaru. Nozomi grabbed a plum and went over to Ookami to try and I mean try to make her eat it but failed. Ookami glared at Nozomi and she went and sat back on Reno and started eating. Suki was getting glared at and wasn't having any better luck with Sesshomaru. His eyes started going red and she hid behind Ookami

"Go sit back down and Sesshomaru calm down," stated Ookami while placing a hand on his.

Suki ran back and sat next to Sephiroth who was glaring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru calmed down and looked at Ookami who looked pale.

"Sesshomaru could you eat something please," asked Ookami

Sesshomaru nodded and started eating some meat and vegies. Ookami sighed and removed her hand and sat there rubbing her temple. Sesshomaru soon finished eating his food and saw Ookami looked pale from lack of food. Sesshomaru grabbed some strawberries he picked for her and put on to her mouth. Ookami gave him 'do you expect me to eat that' look.

"Hey I know what goes well with some fruits. Thicken cream. Here try some," stated Kagome while taking out a weird container holding the said cream. Suki grabbed it and dipped some of her peach in it. She bit it and looked happy. Inuyasha stole the cream and tried the same combination and liked it as well. They then started fighting over it. 5 minutes later they still hadn't managed to take it from each other. Suki suddenly lost her grip and the contents of the bottle flew onto Ookami who glared them. She then liked her lips and she liked the taste of cream. Sesshomaru did something unexpected. He leant down and licked some off her cheek making her blush.

"Not bad for human food," stated Sesshomaru

He then bit the strawberry and licked her face again for some cream. He seemed to like the combination. He then raised his hand and wiped some cream on another strawberry he held it to Ookami's mouth but she wouldn't eat it.

"Eat it now or I will have to use the harder way to make you eat it and I know I will enjoy that way much better," whispered Sesshomaru into Ookami's ears

Ookami blushed and gulped. He again held it up to her lips and this time she bit it. Suki and Nozomi were shocked.

"What the hell did you say to make her eat that because we've tried throughout the years of our friendship but she never ate a thing we tried making her eat?" exclaimed Suki

"You need the right persuasive method," stated Sesshomaru with a smirk

"Yeah we tried blackmail but it never worked," stated Suki

"He said persuasive methods not blackmail," growled an unhappy Ookami

Sesshomaru repeated the method of wiping some cream onto a strawberry and feeding her. Ookami glared at him and ate the strawberries. When all the strawberries were gone Sesshomaru stopped feeding her. Ookami sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Nozomi holding a plum up to her to eat.

"Come on and eat it you ate the strawberries," stated Nozomi

"Because I didn't really have a chose," growled Ookami whilst glaring at Sesshomaru

"I said we make you eat this plum well a plum one day and you will so eat it," stated Nozomi

"No," stated Ookami

"Sesshomaru could you make her eat it?" asked Nozomi

He just looked at her and looked away. Nozomi pouted and sat back down on Reno.

"Wow these two do make the perfect couple," commented Suki

"Why's that?" asked Kagome

"Well they both have little emotion and glare at people a lot that and they can make each other eat," stated Suki

"And apparently how much emotion do we have?" asked Sesshomaru

"You have indifference, cold, arrogant, angry, evil, happiness the size of an atom and compassion the size of a full stop. Wolfy has cold, indifference, angry, compassion and happiness combined to be the size of a grain of rice," stated Suki

Sesshomaru growled and glared murderously at Suki. Ookami sighed and shock her head.

"Well excuse us I think it's about time we went home," stated Sephiroth while grabbing Suki and disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Nice seeing you again," stated Reno while grabbing Nozomi and grew wings and flew off with her.

"What demons are they?" asked Kagome

"Reno is an angel; Nozomi is a pixie, Suki half angel half devil and Sephiroth a sorcerer," stated Ookami while standing up

"Where you going?" asked Inuyasha

"To go get cleaned up again," growled Ookami while glaring at him and walking off.

* * *

Hoped it was ok

Wolfy


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it i do however own my oc

* * *

Lucky for her it was only in her hair and face and because it was thick it didn't drip onto her clothes. She bent next to the river and started washing off her face. When she finished washing off her face she felt hands massaging shampoo into her hair. She sat there in bliss with her eyes close and then she felt the person gently move her head forward to indicate to move. She did and the person rinsed her hair clean. When they were finished she felt them put a towel over her head and dry her hair. When they stopped they gave her a hairbrush.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," stated Ookami

"Hmm," grunted Sesshomaru

Ookami brushed her hair and placed her shampoo, towel and hairbrush back into her bag. She saw Sesshomaru looking at her weirdly

"What's up?" asked Ookami a bit worriedly

"Here," stated Sesshomaru while placing a ring on her ring finger. Ookami looked at him and blushed. He looked so serious right now then again he always did. She glanced at the ring and saw it was silver with a blue topaz in it.

"How'd you know I liked silver better then gold and blue topaz being my favourite stone?" asked Ookami

"Ookami you don't remember your childhood do you?" asked Sesshomaru

"No I kind of forgotten to be honest," stated Ookami

"Well when we reach Blood Mountain tomorrow on your birthday, I don't want you to remember everything right there. I want you to remember some things before then," stated Sesshomaru

"The second request is let me tell you about your past and the third you can decide of you let me or not," stated Sesshomaru

"Umm ok then," said Ookami

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her and her bag up and flew into the air. Ookami clung to him and he soon landed on a cliff away from the others. He placed her down and sat next to her.

"Well when we were young our parents were great friends and our families were great friends and allies. You are actually ruler of the southern lands. Your parents were kind yet firm rulers and you and I always spent summer, autumn, winter and spring together. We were betrothed back then. Your parents had an uncanny ability to see into the future and they saw us two ruling both lands with great kindness yet firm ruling. Your birth mark on your neck made me even more sure when I saw it that you were Ookami of the southern lands and that crescent moon necklace also gave it away. I gave you that necklace. One year our families decided to go to Blood Mountain to celebrate our agreement on the marriage and your birthday but on the way there we got attacked and your parents managed to write something down and put two necklaces around your neck while making you disappear. They had risked their lives for yours and died that day. My father and I tried finding you but you weren't anywhere in he southern or western lands. My father said to just let you go but I couldn't. I wouldn't let you go you gave me your heart and I gave you mine. I knew you were alive because otherwise my crescent moon on my forehead would've changed colour. You see both our crescent moons are blue if the person they love is died then it'll turn black and you know not to search for them. That's what your parents told me and I believed them," stated Sesshomaru

Ookami sat there absorbing the information. She was a ruler and betrothed to Sesshomaru and she couldn't remember this why. She suddenly had a flashback and grabbed her head. Sesshomaru looked at her with a worried expression and made her laid her head on his lap. She looked pale and saw her necklace glowing. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked sad at what she saw.

"You're right they did die for me," stated Ookami

"Yeah they did and you remember now?" asked Sesshomaru

"Bits and pieces but I do remember you now," smiled Ookami

"I can't believe a sweet, innocent and kind little boy turned into you," teased Ookami while getting up.

"Hmm that does happen when people don't believe that your alive then having to live in solitude to learn fighting and education only," stated Sesshomaru

"Hmm," said Ookami while leaning against his shoulder

Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Ookami would you umm become my wife and mate?" asked Sesshomaru

"Sure," blushed Ookami

Sesshomaru moved her kimono down to expose her collar bone. He then bit into her collar bone. She let out a small gasp of pain then it passed and she felt him licking the wound of any blood. She looked down and saw an S there. She looked up to Sesshomaru who had a sweet smile on his face (and again yes he can smile and be happy.) She blushed and pulled up her Kimono. He picked her up and her bag and flew back to camp. Everyone was asleep except Rin and Shippo who were crying again. Ookami walked over to them and conjured up a bed for them. They smiled and hugged her. She laid them down and they fell fast asleep. She then conjured up a bed beside them and laid down. Sesshomaru laid beside her and brought her to face him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. He put his arm around her waist and they both fell asleep.

**The Next Day **

Ookami woke up early because of Sesshomaru. He was growling in his sleep. Ookami raised an eyebrow at him then poked him. He quickly woke up and saw Ookami was looking at concerned.

"Just remembering the day you went missing," stated Sesshomaru

"Oh," said Ookami

Ookami got up and saw everyone else was already ready and awake. They all packed up and separated into different groups. Shippo was standing in the middle looking confused and sad.

"Sesshomaru is it alright if he comes with us please. I've become attached to the little guy and so has Rin," stated Ookami

"Fine," grunted Sesshomaru

Shippo ran up and hugged Kagome goodbye then he jumped onto Ookami's shoulder and they all went their separate ways. Sesshomaru had called Ah oh to transport Rin, Kohaku and now Shippo while his walked at their pace. Ookami picked up each one of them and placed them on the Ah oh. At midday they reached the top of Blood Mountain thanks to Sesshomaru continuous staring after the he said it'll be easier to fly up there then walk. When they reached the top Ookami sighed and put the two halves of the necklaces together and a sudden light flashed it showed her missing memories and then her parents appeared.

* * *

Oh whats going to happen dun dun dun. Ok it's crap and it's te best i could do so meh

Wolfy


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it i do however own my oc

* * *

"Our little Ookami. How we are sorry for your misfortune in what happened in your life so far. We know you went through lose of memory and then you were confused on what your purpose was. We'll tell you now why you couldn't find. It was because you didn't find Sesshomaru or even remember any of your past. We are sorry and hope that your birthday today isn't going to bring sadness," stated her mother

"Ookami my beautiful daughter. You are the last of our wolf clan please live up to our reputation of being stubborn to die and even more stubborn in protecting and risking your life for your loved ones. Of coarse I don't mean to just do out and protect them even when they are the ones to provoke the attack. Please take care and don't risk your life for no apparent reason. Remember you and Sesshomaru have been foreseen to be a great couple but that doesn't mean you two will become a couple. Remember you chose your own destiny just like Sesshomaru he chose to believe in his instincts not his fathers and believe you were alive. So remember these two things we love you and to always chose your own destiny not one that you think would please others," stated her father

They disappeared and Ookami turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru

"I chose to be with you and I haven't changed my mind," stated Ookami while blushing

"That's good because neither did I," smiled Sesshomaru

Just then they heard laughter and clapping

"Oh that was just so touching too bad your mate will die today Sesshomaru like she should of died a century ago," laughed a evil woman

"And she is?" asked Ookami with disgust

"That's Tifa she is a impostor and wants to run your land," growled Sesshomaru

She waved her hand and Ookami and her wear put into a glass fighting arena in the sky. Ookami looked down to see Sesshomaru destroying monsters and protecting the children. Ookami growled at Tifa and Tifa attacked her. The hand to hand combat lasted 5 minutes with Ookami getting bruises on her back and stomach. Tifa had it worse though Ookami used her feet, nails and fist so Tifa was bleeding badly. Tifa then turned into a giant poisonous frog.

"I thought you were a stupid disgusting creature but I never would've imagined you'd be a giant frog," growled Ookami

Tifa simply used poison gas on her but Ookami was immune to it so it did nothing to her. Ookami then took out the wolf sword and bat sword they both glowed and combined into one sword with a bat and wolf together running/ flying through the night. Ookami summoned her water power into the sword and unleashed a giant water tornado. Tifa was sucked into it and turned back to normal. Ookami again musted her water into the sword and jumped up and stabbed Tifa right through the chest. Tifa cursed and turned to dust. Ookami started to fall and when she was about to hit the ground she felt arms catch her and a familiar scent of lilies. She smiled weakly up at Sesshomaru and saw worry on his face.

"Hey you big lug I won't die I just used to much energy defeating the bitch," stated Ookami

"You better not die or I'll make sure in the afterlife I'll kick your arse," teased Sesshomaru

"Yeah, yeah the only way you do that is if I'm off guard again," smiled Ookami

"Keep thinking that," stated Sesshomaru while kissing Ookami.

Ookami was shocked but quickly recovered and kissed back. They then all flew back to Sesshomaru's castle.

A year later Sango, Kagome and I had a combined wedding. Everyone was there and Vampy hit Sesshomaru for burning my clothes which brought a glare from him but he was good that day, he didn't even try to kill Inuyasha. He did however try to kill Suki for staring at him constantly and then groping his arse. Man Sephiroth took her out of the wedding reception pretty quickly. We built a new castle which is in the middle of both the southern and western lands. Rin, Kohaku and Shippo are living with us and enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru even made the gardeners put in every kind of lily into the garden for me and I also told them to plant some strawberries patches. Sesshomaru is acting like he use to when we were kids except he has more privileges to do stuff then before like his running two lands with my help of course and we had a child his name is Vince. He had one gold eye and one hazel it's so amazing. He has his father hair and looks but his birth mark is on his neck and it's a crescent moon. Sesshomaru was so please that we had a child even though he doesn't spend that much time with him because he cries too much. Typical but he does spend a lot of time with me because he refuses to lose me to anyone. I'm glad he found a new hobby but could he use his protectiveness more on our son then me. Well I found my purpose. It was staring me right in my face the whole time. My purpose was to find the truth of what happened in my past and live past it and I have. Now I got a new purpose to live with Sesshomaru and my loved ones

**The End

* * *

Ok that's the end of this story hoped you liked it**

Wolfy


End file.
